cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Primer On Francoism
A Primer on Francoism was written by Cortath and published in the Francoist Papers on the 12th of November 2008 alongside articles by Z'ha'dum and Vladimir. Billed as "an introductory work to Francoism on Planet Bob." A Primer on Francoism Francoism is the reconciliation of the paradox of freedom. For any nation to achieve freedom from the chaos that is the state of the nature, they must unite their sovereignty in an ultimate sovereign. The strongest ultimate sovereign can provide order such that they remove a nation from a state of nature. Francoism is that Order. Nature is chaotic. Here on Planet Bob, any number of chaotic factors can drown a nation, young or old, under the torrential and indiscriminating floods of nature. It is difficult for a young nation to gain a foothold on Planet Bob, in a state of nature, and with the addition of man, nearly impossible. From tech raiders, to hostile alliances, the chaos of nature is overwhelming in its depth and breadth. Long ago, in a similar state of nature, in a far away place that we called "The Pacific," a man named Francos Spain lived under the dictatorial rule of a man who embodied the chaos of that realm. And Francos Spain led a Revolution against that nature, and established an Order, where nations united their sovereignty in an ultimate sovereign that they could truly be free. And here, on Planet Bob, like in that faraway place, we are the children of Franco. From the crucible of the fires of nature and revolution, we forged a New Order, a New Pacific Order, where our nations unite their sovereignty in an ultimate Sovereign, our Emperor. Our Emperor, by gathering our strength, given to him, is a bastion against the chaos of nature. For by uniting our sovereignty in our Emperor, we become truly free, to live and develop here on Planet Bob. The paradox of freedom is that in order to truly be free, we must unite our sovereignty in an Emperor. For some, they think that is slavery. Francoism is the reconciliation of that paradox, because here, in the New Pacific Order, we recognize that freedom is not just freedom from control of man, but also freedom of control from nature. And when we have removed ourselves entirely from nature and into the realm of man, where our Emperor rules, our nations are free from fear of the perils of nature, and able to combat the perils of man, united in our strength in Francoism. The New Pacific Order, under Francoism is best able to combat nature, and to stand as a bulwark against man, because by going through the great torrent of The Pacific, the embodiment of the chaos and fury of nature and by braving the worst attacks of man upon the Revolutionary bulwark that Francos Spain built, we were uniquely able to build the institutions necessary to create Order. While others may attempt to create Order against the chaos of Nature, only we lived on a world that shaped the strongest institutions and only we have demonstrated our ability to have withstood and to continue to withstand the beasts of nature and the beasts of man. What is freedom? The potential of freedom, simply put, is the ability for a nation to grow and develop however it wants. Nations are born on Planet Bob with a seeming unlimited potential to do anything they want. They can build up their infrastructure to support a larger population, purchase more land for their peoples to live in peace. The paradox of freedom is in that a state of nature, without Order, there is absolute freedom. Not freedom for your nation, but freedom for the barbarism of nature and the chaos of other men. But the potential for freedom is nothing more than freedom and sovereignty of action. Every nation is free to do whatever they want, but with that freedom comes the responsibilities and consequences of exercising that freedom. The consequences of action in a state of nature is the very wrath of nature herself. Freedom is more than simply developing one’s nation but also the freedom for any nation and for every nation to pursue their national interests, be they cultural, diplomatic, military or otherwise. The chaos of nature and humanity prohibit a nation from engaging their pursuits due to the efforts they must take either to defend themselves or fall to the torrents of nature or the rampages of man. Freedom is freedom beyond the scope of the simple nation. It is freedom to pursue your dreams – be they to excel in military matters, diplomacy, news articles, or simply to have a good time playing this game. Francoism is the ideology that grants us the freedom to do these things. What is the state of nature and how does it prevent freedom? That first birth of freedom belies the chains that nature puts on all nations. Now, when my nation was born, when your nation was born, they were enslaved. Enslaved to what? Enslaved to the chaos of nature, which can be also called “absolute freedom.” A nation is scammed, cheated, tech-raided, and exploited when they are unaligned. Scammers try to trick nations to give up valuable trades for tiny amounts of money and often poor trade in return. Bands of barbarians tech raid young, innocent nations. The worst sin of all though, is the sin of the alliance. There are two types of alliance, one, a virtue, the other, a sin. Alliances recruit young nations into their fold, hoping to strengthen their own numbers. Every alliance promises strength and protection to its members, and, simply put, the two types of alliances are distinguished by one major premise: one class of alliances lies, and cannot fulfill its promises, and the other can. We call those alliances that can Francoist alliances, although that is not the sole criteria for a Francoist alliance. The false alliance pretends to remove you from the state of nature, by protecting you, but in reality, it cannot. Many alliances permit tech-raiding. Many alliances develop young nations only to send them off to die in unjust wars. And so, the overwhelming majority of young nations never escape the chains that nature puts on them at birth. Many remain unaligned and fall prey to nature herself, directly. Many still join false alliances, replacing the chains of barbarous nature with the chains of barbarous man. These alliances, such as those that practice electoral democracy, simply transplant the banditry of the unaligned nations into the ballot box. Such a system is unable to free a nation from slavery that is the unaligned, having had their chains from nature and outright bandits replaced by the chains of the politician. What are the institutions that remove nations from a state of Nature and give freedom? Institutions can remove nations from a state of nature and give nations true freedom. Only an Order, however, can truly remove a nation from the chaos of nature. We do not call the New Pacific Order, or the New Polar Order an “Order” simply because the name sounded cute. We call them “Orders” because they directly remove nations from the chaos of nature. Francoist institutions are bastions of order against chaos. Institutions that remove nations from a state of nature do so by protecting nations from the threats of both of the chaos of nature and the chaos of man. They protect them from nature in certain obvious manners – alliances are protection against tech-raiders, against scammers, and against petty war, from the terror that constrains us. How do Francoist institutions protect against the perils of man, however? They do so through every aspect of our enormous Order. To begin with the obvious, our war machine protects us from threats. Our diplomats navigate the shifting alliances. Our artists create stories, song, images and movies to enrich the soul. Our intelligence analysts determine the strength of our enemies. Our Bankers manage our economies, moving massive amounts of money and technology. But any alliance can have these institutions. What makes these institutions Francoist is that they are constantly evolving and being changed by a movement, working through individuals, that was forged in the greatest challenges known to man. And by being created in such a maelstrom of uncertainty, besieged by all sides, our movement, the Francoist movement, gathered to itself the tools necessary to recognize practicality, and to change those institutions to suit our purposes. Because our movement, through our experience with the horrors of the past, has learned this unique skillset, we can apply it to our current situations to change and alter our institutions to better serve our ultimate needs of achieving freedom. How are Francoism’s institutions uniquely able to remove nations from a state of Nature? Fact and simple truth have proven that our Francoist institutions are uniquely able to remove nations from a state of nature. Whenever any ideology or any institutions are created among men, those institutions that will be strongest are those institutions who have had to overcome the greatest adversity to be born. Here, on Planet Bob, in the beginning, there was no prevailing ideological discourse, there was no orthodoxy, there were no catholic mores or codes. There was nothing to overcome. And in that void, many weak ideologies were created, because there was no prevailing ideological discourse for them to overcome. Francoism was not born of Planet Bob. Francoism, as an ideology, had to overcome some of the greatest obstacles the world had ever seen in creating the August Revolution. In overthrowing thedoc, and destroying the oligarchical userite dictatorship that had reigned in the Pacific, Francos Spain and his comrades overcame a hugely prevalent and dominant ideological discourse. That discourse was the userite discourse – that userites had the right and duty to interfere in feederite affairs. Although a simple discourse, it was a powerful one that permeated the entire world. No one had questioned it. From groups as varied as invaders such as the Atlantic Alliance to defenders such as the Alliance Defense Network, all groups believed that they could oppress noble citizens of feeders. This was a difficult ideology to overcome and to this day, and most likely forever, it will reign still in dark corners of that world. But no more is it the dominant ideology, for when Francos Spain burnt down the opulent palace of thedoc, built on the bones of feederite citizens, his message of self-sovereignty (autocracy, in the classic sense of the term) was felt in the five Pacifics forever. And thus, due to the dominance of the ideological discourse of oppression that Francos Spain overcame, Francoism and its institutions had to be even stronger, even more resilient, and even more adaptable than the then-dominant discourse. When we came to Planet Bob, unlike other alliances who had the luxury of living in a world, at the beginning, without an oppressive, dominant ideological discourse, and who thus created weak systems of morality and power, we, Francoists, had already unique philosophies and institutions that were far stronger than anything the young world had ever seen or would ever see again. The strength of the Francoist scientific philosophy is difficult to measure, since, migrating from another world, our strengths lay in the contents of our character, rather than in quantifiable measures. History hath shown, however, that the contents of our character, forged in the crucible of the August Revolution, created the new ideological discourse of Francoism and ingrained it in our characters so strongly that it migrated with us to Planet Bob. Because the August Revolution, in that other world, was class-based, as revolutions in this world cannot be due to the differences in material conditions, our Francoist Order was born into unique conditions (for this world). By creating institutions and models of government based on class divisions, as they were in that world, our institutions, specifically that of autocratic democracy was forged in these unique conditions. Not only was the nature of the revolution, a class one unique, but so too was the opposition that these institutions had to overcome. Classes are inherently unequal, unlike on Planet Bob, which is classesless, and thus, the conflict between the opponents of the New Pacific Order in this other realm and the NPO was inherently unequal. The Order was (and indeed, still is) an island fortress of the feeders, fighting against the userite hordes who choose to attempt to manipulate the feeders as pawns in their own internecine wars for dominance of the userite world. This led and still creates the historical conditions that lead the New Pacific Order to innovate and create newer, stronger and more efficient institutions. What does it mean to be a Francoist, as an individual? As an individual, to be Francoist means that you must always use the skills you’ve learned to reevaluate your position and all things in the Order. No thing is good because it is, or because it was done, or because it is old. As a Francoist, we have two responsibilities. One is simple, and other is perhaps the greatest single task anyone has ever undertaken. The first is to unite our sovereignty in an Emperor. One need not explain that part further, as it is very apparent. The other task, never finished, never complete, but we strive for, is the unification of wisdom in an Emperor. The Emperor is human; he is but man and his fallibility is that of man. His will is right because it is absolute but it is not absolute because it is right. Francos Spain was wiser than most men when he recognized this fact, and created a Senate (the ancient analog of our Imperial Officers) to attempt to give him wise counsel, in the hope that collectively the Emperor would be wiser than without this counsel. This was the beginning, and certainly not the end, of the creation of the meritocratic bureaucracy that seeks to unite wisdom in our Emperor of the New Pacific Order. As an individual, our duties are to help unite the wisdom in the Emperor. If you are employed by any division of the NPO, or even none at all, it is your right and duty to attempt to improve any and all facets of the Order. This is done by participating in our meritocratic bureaucracy, by pointing out that which needs improvement, that which can be made better, or even suggesting entirely new and heretofore unheard of institutions. No suggestion is unwanted, although not all will be implemented, for they pass through the sieve that is our united wisdom before our united sovereignty can choose to make it so. Category:Francoism Category:Cortath Category:Francoist Papers